The purpose of this study is to improve the classification of non-Hodgkin's lymphoma patients by determining the cell surface markers of their cells in the peripheral blood and lymph nodes. Patients with non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, or suspected lymphoma, who are scheduled for diagnostic lymph node biopsy will have a portion of that lymph node analyzed, so as to determine the location and percentage of B, T, and Killer lymphocytes. These same patients, at the time of the biopsy, will have peripheral blood obtained and analyzed so as to determine the number and percentage of B, T and Killer cells therein. Approximately 50 patients will be so studied each year at the initial pre-treatment visit. After treatment is begun, serial analyses will be made of peripheral blood lymphocytes. These studies are aimed, not only to permit improved classification of patients with non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, but also to determine whether this classification will permit a better correlation with clinical course, prognosis, and response to therapy.